Hermione? Why are you on their side?
by dark-dramione-gal
Summary: Hermione's changed. She sick of life, and her "friends" . She's sick of hiding her real identity, a pureblood, and joins her father on quest to rid the world of mudbloods.. Dramione
1. Prologue - Dear Diary

_**new story idea- its a dark Hermione,converted to the dark side . We might even have a little Dramione on the way. ;) stay tuned;)**_

 _ **any recognizable material belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

"dear diary,

I remember this guy came round my house one day. He understood me. Better than those stupid girls. He had been through it , just like me. He saved my life. To him i'll just be another case, but I will never stop being grateful to him.

But then I start to think . Deep. And I'm not sure anymore. I've stopped cutting and I haven't cried in a while but I feel sad. I feel the same as before but I mask it. I want to die, but I cant . People depend on me. I'm not living for myself , I'm living for them.

My friends all lean on me for advice and help. I help them and they don't even reply to me! I feel unwanted: a third wheel. People take me for granted. I'm so tired of being here. I make so many mistakes; a fuck up . I never feel like I belong with anyone. I'm always cast out.

I live my life as the second choice. Only opening up to a few people and they still let me down. I've tried so hard. So, so hard. But I'm tired now, I'm giving up on myself. In my head that is, I'm not allowed to let people know - they need me. That is my only purpose for living. I cant let them down. I have to try and be good enough for them.

I'm so guarded all the time. Online, in life , everywhere. I hold my chin high, act normal. Laugh, have fun. But it's night likes these, when I feel like I can finally breath and relax. No one to be around or smile or laugh or have fun or speak or be happy.

Love Hermione x"

 _ **hope you enjoyed the teaser ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Changing

**Hermione? Why are you on their side?**

 **Any recognizable material belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter 1**

Oh my Merlin! The pain was excruciating! What was happening? A searing pain wracked Hermione's body and she convulsed in her bed. She couldn't move. Her eyes were stung and filled with tears . Her scalp had never burned so much. Her skin was blistering, as though a thousand knives were being dragged through her , mutilating her body. It felt as though someone was branding her body with a hot iron. This continued for a good part of a hour. Slowly the pain fizzled out into bearable pins and needles. Shakily, Hermione rested, trying to calm her erratic breathing and then got up and walked to her mirror.

The long, loose shirt now showed lots of thigh and strained at her increased bust. Her former bushy hair had been transformed into sleek, thick black mane that fell to the soft contours of her enlarged butt. Her complexion was pale and blemish free. Her eyes were the most startling change of all. They were a deep violet, swirling with emotion. She looked like a dangerous angel fallen from the heavens. A glint of remembrance flickered across Hermione's eyes as she scrutinized her self in the mirror.

"Upon the age of 16, wizards and witches will magically change into their intended appearance, if changed at birth." she gasped. These people she called mum and dad were not her mum and dad! They couldn't be or her appearance wouldn't have changed , she would have still been the same old buck-teethed, bushy-haired Hermione..

After changing her outfit to something a little less revealing, tight fitting jeans and a vest top, she took a deep breath and made her way downstairs. It was time to confront her 'parents'. Quietly walking down the stairs Hermione realized something was wrong. You could slice the anticipation in the air and watch the anticipation ooze out of the slits. Bound to the kitchen chairs where her mum and dad , gagged and bound with wands pointing at their throats. Hermione followed the wands to hands to arms and to faces. Faces masked …. Death Eaters.

"Stupefy!" was the last thing Hermione heard before she hit the cold tiled floor.

 _ **a couple hours later...  
**_

"Aaarrggggghhhhh!" screamed Hermione as she woke up to a pair of blood red eyes staring at her. It was Voldemort. His face was pale, his nose two slits and his thin lips drawn into creepy smile.

"Hello , my dear. Sixteen long years I have waited for this day! You see, your mother died giving birth to you and left me to look after you. I was worried, I couldn't have an infant getting in the way of my plans to dominate the world! So I gave you up to these.. Muggles" He said with a disgusted sneer and fidgeted uncomfortably, letting the word' muggles' sour and hang in the air.

Hermione was confused. "Where am I?" she looked around at her surroundings. The room was lavishly decorated in cream and gold. Lucius Malfoy was standing behind a large ornate armchair and his wife, Narcissa, was perched royally on the chair, the epitome of sophistication. The bed I was laying in was king-sized and comfortable. The Egyptian cotton sheets weighed my legs down as well as Voldemort , who was sat on the side of the bed.

 **I aiming to update once a week, whilst i still need to stockpile the chapters. after i have written a couple more chapters the updates will hopefully increase to twice a week. I'd love to hear your what you think.**

the chapters will get better, i always think the first chapter is the hardest and most tedious.


	3. Chapter 3 - Luxuries

**Chapter 2: any recognizable material belongs to J. .  
**

 **Hermione's ooc , I know but we got to do this to make the story work! Hang in there!**

 **I'm also going on holiday this week so hopefully I can get some chapters done, so if I don't update as regularly next week that's why!**

After talking some more to Voldemort, Hermione decided that he wasn't as bad as people made him out to be . His head was in the right place, his actions weren't. As they day progressed Hermione found herself swaying to the intentions of the dark side. Although apprehensive , Hermione wanted to support her family and fulfill her role as Voldemort next of kin. "What use was it being on the light side", she though bitterly , "all they do is use me for my brains. I'm nothing to them. Nothing at all. Why should I stay?"

Later in the day, Hermione , along with Pansy Parkinson went to collect her belongings form her old house. Looking round the pale blue room, Hermione realized the only things she wanted were her Hogwarts stuff and books. All her clothes and photographs could stay here. She was _Hermione Riddle_ now. Hermione Granger was gone, Hermione Granger was dead. Hermione Riddle was going to be a cruel , ruthless witch that was not to be crossed.

Hermione's eyes flashed a deep purple as she saw Pansy, her servant, reach out to touch one of her photos. It was a picture of her mum and dad with herself in the middle. Swallowing the tinge of sadness that had risen from her throat and ignoring the happy memories that flashed in front of her eyes, Hermione crucioed Pansy .

"Sorry, I'm sorry my lady! Please don't hurt me anymore! I wont do it again, I promise" Pansy's voice tailed of into wracking sobs.

Getting hold of herself Hermione hissed, " Get up you stupid girl. I am not to be messed with."

The silence was stony on the way back to Malfoy Manor. Once she had found a place for her books , which wasn't hard as her room magically changed to what ever she wished or needed, she decided to explore the vast hallways of Malfoy manor.

Very quickly Hermione realized that she couldn't do this own. Spotting Draco she called him over.

"Take me on tour of the house please." she pouted.

"Yes my lady" Draco's respectful voice shocked her. Before he had always spoken with a voice laced with malice to her.

And so the tour continued for a couple hours. The manor consisted of three stories with many rooms in each part of the house. The first floor was made for dining, dancing and talking. A huge ballroom, three parlors, two reception rooms, an informal and formal dining room and the kitchen consisted on this level. The second level contained the guest rooms and leisure rooms. The third floor, however, was a hidden jewel that not many people had the privilege of seeing. This was where the family had their rooms, and extra amenities. Only very close friends could see up there, let alone stay there. Hermione felt very special when he told her this. He went on to tell her that this was to permanently be her home. Narcissa had insisted!

Once finished with the tour they went to explore her set of rooms. They consisted of her bedroom , closet , bathroom, study and swimming pool- Voldemort had obviously picked up on her love of water and feeling close to the core elements. Her closet had been lined with shoes, coats , dresses, tops, trousers and so on. Her mirror was enchanted to achieve what ever look she wished. Her bathroom was done in holographic shiny tiles dotted through gorgeously polished sand- colored marble. Hermione's swimming pool was also done in the same style as her bathroom but it included a gorgeous water fall that cascaded from mossy rocks into the pool. She could not hide her delight!

Dismissing Draco, Hermione decided to take a dip in her pool, and mull the day over. " I cant believe how incredibly blessed I am. I went from being a plain Jane to this fabulous , mean young woman! I don't care who I'm related to, I will follow them! I will never go back to how I was before… God damn me if I do!"

 **Like I said no chapters until Monday night . Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts. And ideas as to where you'd like this story to go.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Cinnamon Buns

**Hermione? Why are you on their side?**

 **Like I said no chapters until Monday night . Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas as to where you'd like this story to go.**

 **Ok so right now I'm sitting in an awning tent thingy , freezing my ass off, writing this for you guys. Enjoy;)**

 **Any recognisable material belongs to J. .**

 **Chapter 3:**

As the week went on Hermione and Draco kept getting closer, sharing secrets , that not even their so called 'best friends' knew. Before they knew it , the summer holidays were coming to a close, and with end of the holidays came Hogwarts- hoggy, hoggy Hogwarts. Hermione, having grown considerably needed new robes and equipment. Draco decided to tag along , so Hermione wasn't left vulnerable to attacks from fellow students (aka Harry and Ron).

Both teenagers took deep breaths and watched the sight of people dashing around. It felt good to be around civilization, if not a little daunting. Although the manor was nice, being cooped up was not the most exciting thing in the world. As they began to walk through the people a path was created for them. People parted as though they were royalty. Smirking at each other they sneered at the crowd following them, ignoring pleas for money and offers. Reporters asked questions, and they politely answered a few. Draco had his hand of the small of Hermione's back, gently guiding her to the shops they needed to visit.

" I didn't think we were that famous!" Hermione whispered.

"I know, you'll get used to it after a while." Draco nuzzled her ear whilst saying this," wanna give them something to talk about?" Without waiting for an answer he ducked his head , lowered his head and kissed her chastely on the lips. Ignoring the people circling them like vultures Hermione grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back for another kiss. They kissed as though the world wasn't watching.

"Stop , you little minx" he chuckled," I enjoyed that , will you allow me to court you?"

"Yes" Hermione breathed.

They continued shopping with small affection gestures. Very soon they stopped at Florean Fortiscues , for a sundae to share after they finished getting all their necessities. Draco felt pleased with himself. He had found the courage in him to ask her out, after harbouring feelings for Hermione for a while. She was his secret crush- even when she was a 'mud blood'. He loved her fierce attitude, attentiveness and brains, it drew her to him. He insulted her more than usual just to hear her voice back in the first couple years of school.

Hermione was in a blissful state, although she didn't have a crush on Draco before they were together, she admired his personality and looks. He was cool, confident and witty, not to mention his dashing looks that had the ladies weak at the knees. She knew a little about the courting process, you dated , got blessings from each others parents, and , if all goes well, get engaged and marry happily with an heir on the way.

Snaking his arm around Hermione they leisurely walked around Diagon alley before taking look in muggle London. They did not hate muggles, they hated muggleborns who risked the statue of secrecy and didn't contribute to the magical world, after having free education and housing for 7 years. In fact. Draco and Hermione both enjoyed window shopping, buying lots of clothes and food. They stopped at a delicate French pastry place and bought some cinnamon buns.

"These are my favorite!" she exclaimed, Draco nodded in agreement. All too soon, they had to head back to the manor , and pack for school. They sighed as they disparated away.

 **Feed back is always welcome as usual. x**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Letter

**Hermione? Why are you on their side?**

 **Any recognisable material belongs to J.**

 **Enjoy x**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Dear Harry and Ron,

I'm sorry I haven't wrote or seen you guys all summer- I was going through many things, shall we say. All I ask is that you take in the things I say with an open mind

Harry and Ron looked at each with worry in their eyes. What was happening with Hermione? They continued reading.

" I guess I should start by saying that Hermione Granger is gone. I am Hermione riddle; my father is Tom Riddle. You may know him as Voldemort. I am no longer on the light side, I have I ever needed know. I am complete. I have a loving father, a boyfriend , money and very soon the Death Eaters.

Lets talk about my boyfriend. You might know him. His name is Draco Malfoy and I currently live with him and his family. He is loving and caring, much unlike Ron. I never knew why I wasted my time on you!

Now lets see, what else is there? Oh yes, my father and all things dark. I love my father very much and he has taught me many things like advanced magic and dueling, not to mention running my famous group (the Death Eaters).

My look has changed , as well as my demeanor. You will not recognize me at all when I see you at Hogwarts. I hopefully will be moved to my rightful house during the year. I am no longer your friend. Be warned , I am evil and it will do you well not to mess with me or any of my followers. Consider yourself warned.

Hermione Riddle "

Harry had finished reading before Ron and was staring at the peeling wallpaper in the burrow living room. He was trying to digest the information he had just read, it was almost as though his brain would not take the information in. maybe his brain was trying to protect him. Just as the raven haired finished his rather long train of thought , Ronald had come to the end of the cold letter.

Knowing Ron would be fuming Harry began to speak, " look mate, I know your upset but don't get angry. It's not our fault "

" But it is our fault." he pointed out. "She should have stayed, with, we should have paid more attention. She was drifting away. I see it all now."

And with that h walked away, leaving his final words to hang in the air. Harry sadly watched him leave. Would he be losing not just one but two friends today? Everyone he ever loved or trusted left him in one way or another. He didn't want to imagine how Ron felt, he had loved her. Would Ron take it out him, or would he bottle his emotions up. Harry knew that Ron found life hard, always as the second choice.

He felt violated. Everything he had told Hermione was gone, given to the other side unknowingly. Amongst all these emotions, Harry mourned. He mourned the loss of his best friend, his sister. He mourned for Hermione. She was gone, dead.

He wondered what she felt, what made her do this, abandon Ron and him. What drove her away? What made her up and leave six years of friendship? He would never know.

 **Give me some feedback, I'd love to hear your ideas xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Making an Entrance

**Hermione? Why are you on their side?**

 **Any recognizable material belongs to J.**

 **Enjoy the fifth installment of this story x**

Everything was set. The date, venue and Hermione's appearance were all ready. Hermione was ready after a summer with her father to be introduced to the death eaters, her father's feared friends. The death eaters weren't told that a new leader was coming, for all they knew it was normal death eater meeting. The date was set for the following weekend, the night before they returned to Hogwarts, a good way to finish the holidays, but, only if everything went to plan. Hermione had her dramatic entrance all set, and her outfit would complement her image perfectly; she was to wear a black bodysuit. It looked as though the material was liquid that had melted to her pale skin, highlighting all her assets. Her hair was to be straightened and down, her makeup was to be natural with dramatic eyeliner.

As Hermione inspected herself in the mirror she liked what she saw. She looked every bit like the mean witch that she wanted to be. A little flicker of nervousness licked her stomach as she heard the raucous downstairs. The death eaters were arriving! She smirked to herself as they had no idea what was about to happen. Giving herself the once over she went downstairs when she was certain the meeting had already started and everyone was comfortable. 'This felt weird - the old Hermione would never try and cause a show' . Shaking the thought off her mind Hermione descended down the grand staircase to the ballroom.

The doors were closed just like she had planned.

Charming both doors to swing open Hermione slowly began to sashay into the ornate room, her long hair swinging behind her. Whispers and stares broke out as she continued the walk to her father at the very top of the long table.

" WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WALKING IN ON A MEETING LIKE THIS? MY LORD DO SOMETHING! PUNISH THE STUPID BITCH" screeched Bellatrix, who had stood up.

Hermione let a little hiss escape her impassive face, the only give away that she was angry. " ahhh , I see", Hermione chose her words carefully, leaving every death eater rapt with attention, " you must be the 'famed' Bellatrix."

" DAMN RIGHT I AM! I AM THE LADY OF THE DEATH EATERS" Voldemort had his hands clasped together and watched intently, quite clearly enjoying the show.

" Now you see, my _darling_ little Bella, that is where you are wrong. My name is Hermione Riddle, daughter of Lord Voldemort. I am the lady of the death eaters, not you. Father , your people should know their place here! " All eyes now turned to Lord Voldemort.

He sighed," I am sorry darling. I assure you this will not happen in the future. don't be mad. Death eaters this is my daughter, lady Hermione. I warn you to keep on the good side of her. You are to respect and treat her as if she is me.

"Now I hope to make myself quite clear- I am not to be messed with. " Silently Hermione cast the cruciatus curse on Bella , making her scream. Hermione smirked as a dew of the death eaters visibly shrank in their seats. She saw the respect they had for her reach the roof. She had done it, she was one of them now.

Ending the cruciatus curse, Hermione continued her way to the top of the table where a seat next to her father had magically appeared. Giving Voldemort a hug she got comfortable, ready for the meeting.

As the death eaters began to file out Hermione reflected on the meeting it ha mainly been discussing ew moves and the order. Lots of new ideas to rampage the light side had come up. Hermione herself, had said many valuable ideas and pointed out flaws to make the plans even better. Again, she could feel the respect and admiration for her multiply.

" Hermione baby you were so good! You've definitely caused a stir! But a good stir mostly! It was so funny to see my crazy aunt put in her place" Draco exclaimed, still shocked at what had happened. They were laying on his bed in his suit of rooms. Hermione snuggled even closer into Draco's chest and she agreed, laughing. Things had gone to plan, she was feared but respected, and the death eaters were curious. They hung on to every word she had said, trying to gauge some information about the young who had stood before them, daring to defy not only Bellatrix, but the Dark Lord as well. Hermione was content.

 **Hope you liked it, feedback always welcome x**


	7. Chapter 7 - One Last Time

Hey guys, I've managed to smash my computer and loose all of my plans and chapters for this story. So right now I am coming up with a chapter plan so I can continue weekly updates. Because of this , this chapter will be a little higgledy piggedly , sorry guys xx

Any recognisable material belongs to ms. Rowling.

"Hermione, darling, wake up" whispered Voldemort, in his handsome form. Hermione groggily came to, groaning as she realised she had to travel to Hogwarts., where there would be no luxuries she had become accustomed to. Asking her father what time it was she hopped out of bed. " 5 in the morning princess, I thought you would like to go training this morning one last time with me." Inside Hermione smiled, her father always knew how to please her.

Throwing on some sweats and putting her hair up into a ponytail Hermione mentally tried to prepare herself. As much as she enjoyed fighting her father, it was draining. Not only did you fight physically, you duelled and probed each other minds. Normal people could not keep up with the fight! Even Dumbledore himself could not fight like this. Once Hermione had accepted her true identity the power of Slytherin had come to her. She was the most powerful witch in the wizarding world. She was ready to show who was boss at Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath Hermione entered the room, full of weights, punch bags and a boxing ring with many types of gym equipment off to the side- in all the room was every health fanatics dream.

Voldemort was wearing a pair of sweatpants with a loose sleeveless vest that showed off his biceps. After warming up, they took to the boxing ring. They pounced around in a circle. They knew each others fighting style. It was a deadly match- Hermione small and able to dart around , and Voldemort heavy and forward. For over half an hour they threw and received punches and lunges whilst talking to each other telepathically, egging each other on, and silently throwing spells. What they didn't know was that Draco's friend Blaise Zabini had stumbled across the room, the door was a left open, just as they were about to start . Hermione had said to film her fighting. Zabini had not been expecting to see Voldemort and his daughter doing this , he was even more surprised to know that he was going to school with her, and that she was Draco's girlfriend.

Zabini stood in awe as they finished the fight , and as Voldemort vanished , saying that he would see Hermione later. He was so deep in thought that he did not see or hear the dark lady approach him. " hello Blaise. Did you film it all? yes? Thank you , I will need the video transferred to my wand. I will be travelling to Hogwarts with you , I am in your year!" All in all, thought Blaise, he could see Hermione and him becoming friends.

Hermione had enjoyed talking Blaise- he would be an perfect ally , she thought. After taking a shower and dressing in her usual dramatic style, flawless foundation and winged eyeliner she met up with Draco and Blaise who where going to the train together. " good session love? " Draco asked.

" Yes babe, I'm going to miss this place and my father , you know" she said poignantly.

Reaching the wall to enter platform 9 and ¾ , Hermione, Draco and Blaise lined up. Hermione was to walk in, looking like every bit as ruthless and powerful as she was. Draco and Blaise were to stand a little behind her , but still flank her. It was a way of showing who had the power in Hogwarts. Every student knew Draco Malfoy controlled things, but they now knew that the power had been handed over. They stepped through the wall and on to the platform . Sneering down at people they began to swagger there way through the now silent crowd, who spilt for them as if it were Moses parting the red sea. Whispers began to rise, and rumours started. ' did you see that girl? I heard she was Malfoy's mother.', That particular rumour caused Hermione and her little duo to laugh.

' That girl looks evil, who is she?' was the thought on everyone's mind.


	8. Chapter 8 - YOU SLAG

**Sorry for the late update, I was sick x**

 **Any recognisable material belongs to ms. Rowling.**

 **Enjoy x**

Sitting down at the slytherin table( Hermione had not yet been sorted) they watched as whispers and stares circled round the large room. Hermione smirked ; she was rather enjoying herself. Blaise and Draco , ever the social butterflies, were busy being sociable to those who they deemed worthy of talking to . Draco, abruptly stopped talking to his mate and said to Hermione that Potter and Weasley were coming over, and that they looked nervous.

" Hello, we've never met before. Who are you?" at this Hermione smirked, ever her fathers daughter she began to play with the boys.

"I thought you would know me" she said , pouting.

Ron turned red and replied," No, we've never seen a girl so pretty as you before at Hogwarts!" Blaise had rolled his eyes, and Draco had his fist clenched. Weasley was flirting with his girlfriend! Oh hell no!

"quite frankly, ronnikiens , I find that offensive. After all , I practically lived at your house last summer. Do you remember the note boys?" she said smirking, she had gone from playful to sharp after she noticed Draco's anger.

" what? No it cant be? Wait , no… NO" Harry exclaimed. Ron, always the loud and boisterous one had shouted "HERMIONE? YOU EVIL LITTLE SLAG! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE US? I LOVED YOU,AND NOW YOUR JUST A BITCH! THE DARK LORDS SPAWN! UGH I FEEL SICK" Draco could not stand it anymore. Slamming his fist on the table he stood up noisily, the whole school, even the teachers, were watching by now . No one dared intervene. Hermione just stood there smirking as Draco grabbed Ron, by the throat and pinned him up against the wall of the great hall.

Hermione slinked out of her seat and stepped towards them. " Draco darling I can handle this" glaring at Ron he let him go. Many people were staring in disbelief , Malfoy never listened to anyone other than himself. This girl had him wrapped round her fingers.

Ron dropped to the floor massaging his neck, " thanks herms " laughing Hermione said 2 what are you thanking me for" as she pressed her elbow in is neck pinning him up. Her wand pressed uncomfortably into the skin of his neck. " Two simple words and I could kill you right now. And don't think I wouldn't, because I have. Call me a slag and you wont be so lucky " she slowly released her wand and elbow from his neck but not before giving him a swift kick to his sensitive region. He and Harry stood there for a few awkward seconds before turning around and leaving to the Gryffindor table. People looked on in awe at Hermione, with new found respect. Harry and Ron were on the receiving end of glares, mainly from Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and surprisingly a few Hufflepuff's and a spotting of Gryffindor's.

At the head table the teachers were busy talking about what just happened, and they were wondering who , and what this girl had done to anger the dream team. Dumbledore looked on sadly, as Hermione received slytherin attention. " I'm afraid miss granger has turned into what I feared, and thought would never happen - The Dark Lady" McGonagall and Snape were speechless and worried, who knew what this girl was capable of doing? She was the heir of slytherin , Voldemort daughter and an elemental . She was as more powerful than Merlin himself! As the students filed out of the hall they talked about only one thing - The Dark Lady, as she was now dubbed …

…The Hogwarts Queen had arrived…

 **Yes, Hermione's powers that she received a couple chapters ago have been revealed. Review please x**


End file.
